The SpiritWorld
by FreeMoment
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE...


The SpiritWorld

The winx girls and the Red Fountain boys stepped out of the Magix Dance Club laughing like they never did before in weeks. It was 8:45 and they started their walk to the boy's levabikes.

"Wow, some party huh?" Stella said.

"Yeah, it was good to just…have some fun. Especially since we've had all those end of mid-term tests." Bloom said.

"Yes, but it's not quite over yet. We still have the biggest mid-term test of al." Tecna said.

"Yeah, I didn't think there could be a test bigger than the Magical Reality test." Flora said.

"Oh, guys, you had to remind me." Stella moaned.

"I'm sure you guys will do great." Brandon said, getting to his levabike, and helping Stella on it.

"Yeah, you girls always do great." Sky said, doing the same for Bloom.

"Well, we have the Alfea dance to look forward to." Flora said.

"Yeah, the one after we take the test." Stella said.

"Well, either way, we should get home and study." Musa said.

They all nodded in agreement and rode off to Alfea.

They had reached Alfea, said good-night to the boys, and went into their dorms to stud for the test the next day. It was 9:11 when they started to study. They stayed up studying until the clock struck 11:05. Then they climbed into bed and went to sleep. The next morning at 2:25 they woke and studied again until 4:36. They went to sleep again and woke at (A/N: I don't know what time they go to class, so I'm going to make it up.) 7:03. They got ready for classes and ate breakfast. It was 7:36. They studied until their first class. The test was at their last period. During their 1-5 periods, they managed to listen the teacher and study.

Finally, it was time for their last class. Time for the test.

* * *

"You know," Sky, said thoughtfully, "I think the girls need a break. I mean with all the end of mid-term tests." 

"They got a break last night Sky." Riven told him.

"Yeah, but I mean, like a celebration. They take their final mid-term test today and I think they need something to relax them. It is a big test."

"I think I see where you're going Sky." Brandon said. "You mean like a final mid-term party."

"Yeah, like that."

"Sounds like a plan. I can look up somewhere to take them." Timmy said.

"You don't need to Timmy." Helia said.

"Why not? We need a place to take them to." Riven said.

Helia nodded. "I know just the place. And I know who can help us get there."

Before any of them could say anything, Helia left the room.

* * *

"Yes!" The winx girls said together. 

They had passed their test with flying colors. Yes. Even Stella.

Ms. Faragonda made an announcement at dinner.

"Only two girls have failed the final mid-term test. But, since they only needed a few more points to pass, they will only be held back a year. Now, I'm afraid, due to certain things, we will not be able to celebrate the end of the mid-term with a dance

There were allot of disappointed faces but kept quiet because Ms. Faragonda was not finished.

"But, instead, we will give you 5 weeks free of classes, homework, or tests."

There were allot of happy faces and a few cheers.

"And you may, if you like, leave Alfea and go to your family, or friends for you vacation."

There were a few more cheers.

"Your vacation starts tomorrow so get ready."

Then Ms. Faragonda let her students eat.

After dinner the winx girls gathered in Stella's room to discuss what they were going to do with their vacation time.

"We could just go to our own realms." Musa said.

Bloom shook her head.

"No way, let's spend this vacation together."

"I agree with Bloom." Flora said.

"How are we going to do it?" Stella asked.

"Hey there are 5 of us right?"

They nodded.

"So why don't we go to one realm for one week?"

"Oh I get it. Spend a week in each realm." Flora said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Tecna said.

* * *

A portal came and went in a flash of light and the boys stood there. 

"Wow, that place was perfect Helia, the girls will love it."

"Yes well, as long as we only take them to the safe areas." Helia said.

"Yeah. We don't want to run into one of those again." Riven said.

"What was that anyway?" Timmy asked.

"I don't think you want to know that Timmy." Helia said nervously.

"Uhh, well, I'll call Bloom and tell her." Sky said, taking out his phone.

* * *

"Ok, so first we'll go to Musa's realm, and-" 

Bloom was cut off by a sound coming from her phone.

"Hello?" She said into her phone.

"Uh, hey Bloom." Came Sky's voice.

"Oh hey Sky."

"Uh, hey Bloom, are you still doing that end of mid-term dance?"

Sky heard Bloom sigh on the other end.

"Well, no, but Ms. Faragonda gave us 5 weeks vacation instead."

"Oh. Well do you and the others have any plans for your vacation?"

"Well, we were going to visit each other's realms."

"Well, how would you like to, instead, all of you, like to go somewhere with me and the other guys?"

"Um, hold on, I'll ask them."

Sky waited and Bloom came back only a few minutes later.

"We all love to go with you and the others."

"Great, we'll come for you at 7:30 tomorrow then."

"Ok, great. I'll tell then. Bye Sky."

"Bye Bloom."

Bloom hung up her phone and was suddenly curious.

_Where do they want to take us?_

"Bloom?" Came Stella's voice.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Stella."

Stella's face then became anxious.

"What did he say?"

"He just said that he was going to pick us up at 7:30 tomorrow. So we'd better get ready."

The girls nodded and left except for Stella.

* * *

Sky hung up his phone and turned to the guys. 

"Thought we'd surprise them." He said.

"That's fine. Heila said. "Now, I have to go."

"Where?" Timmy asked.

"To contact her. I have to tell her to come tomorrow." He responded.

The others nodded and Helia left.

**To Be Continued…**

** _So, did you like it? Is it better? Since you didn't answer in time, the Sailor Moon girl is still Hotaru._**

**_R&R!_**

**_FreeMoment♪ _  
**


End file.
